1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to seed planters and, more particularly, to automatic monitors for use with such devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well-known in the art, a modern seed planter typically contains a group of seed chutes, one for each row, which automatically dispenses individual seeds from hoppers into furrows formed in the ground by the planter as it is moved across the field by a tractor. Sophisticated seed planter monitors typically employ electronic counting devices which receive electrical pulse signals from seed sensors located in the seed dispensing chutes and, in connection with distance measuring devices, compute and display the planted seed population per unit of area. See, for example, Fathauer U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,751, issued Dec. 23, 1975.
Although the information provided by such monitors is certainly useful to the planter operator, such devices are relatively expensive. We have found that need has arisen for a relatively inexpensive seed planter monitor which simply informs the planter operator of a planting stoppage in any one of the rows at or shortly after such a stoppage occurs.